Body framing is the process of joining the body side frames and various sub-assemblies to the vehicle underbody to form a dimensionally stable body structure. The body parts are typically "toy-tabbed" prior to the framing operation. Toy-tabbing enables those parts to be welded to "float" so that they may be properly located in the frame operation. The various welding tools, body clamps and locators are often mounted on a single fixture. Frequently, it is necessary to make tooling changes and adjustments, and occasionally an entire welding fixture must be replaced, as, for example, when a different model car body is to be framed. What is needed is a flexible system enabling these adjustments and changes to be made quickly and accurately, preferably by a single person.